Bella's Story
by blondeexxxlovesxxxparamore
Summary: This is a story about how Edward has to lie to Bella because he thinks he is going to hurt her.


**Hey, this is only the second story I have written!! I hope you like it!  
It is supposed to be like a story about Bella and Edward but vbased on things that happened to me.  
Please review and tell me if you liked it or not.**

**xxoo,  
Bella**

* * *

I went to school today. I went to school today. I wanted to talk to the guy that I liked. I always thought that he was really nice and funny. But I guess I was wrong. My friends all told me he wasnt worth it. But I never wanted to listen. Now I guess they were right. Here is my story:

I like this guy named Edward. He is really sweet and funny, too. I asked him if he liked me in a note. I told him if he could tell me, but not in front of his friends. I waited for him afterschool. His friend Jacob kept telling him to just tell me. I said tell me what. Jacob said: He doesn't like you because you are ugly. Then I ran off trying not to cry. Now I know that when my friends would say: He's ugly or he's not right for you, they were just trying to keep me from getting hurt. Maybe when they said: Bella I can't believe you like Edward, they knew what would happen. Maybe they knew him better than I did. Maybe he wasn't worth it. I thought he was. But I guess I will never know. That is why I waited until I got home to cry. I couldn't cry in front of him. Only because I didn't want him to know how much he had hurt me.

I wanted Edward to know how much he had hurt me. So I went on my website and posted a story about what had happened that day.I disguised our names (Edward, Bella, and Jacob). My name was Bridgette in the story. Edward was Leo now. And Edward's friend Jacob was Matthew. I wrote about the day as I tried now to cry. Here is what I posted: I like this guy named Leo. He is really sweet and funny, too. I asked him if he liked me in a note. I told him if he could tell me, but not in front of his friends. I waited for him afterschool. His friend Matthew kept telling him to just tell me. I said tell me what. Matthew said: Leo doesn't like you because you are ugly. Then I ran off trying not to cry. Now I know that when my friends would say: He's ugly or he's not right for you, they were just trying to keep me from getting hurt. Maybe when they said: Bridgette I can't believe you like Leo, they knew what would happen. Maybe they knew him better than I did. Maybe he wasn't worth it. I thought he was. But I guess I will never know. That is why I waited until I got home to cry. I couldn't cry in front of him. Only because I didn't want him to know how much he had hurt me.

Then I printed it out and took it to school. I put it in my folder and had his friends read it to him. He just laughed. That is when I came home and started writing another story. I went to school today. I let my friends read the story about Bridgette and Leo. My friends Jessica and Angela said it was sad. Then I told them it was about me and Edward. Then they said it would be ok. Then I talked to my friend Leah. She said "Sometimes guys can be heartless. It's because they don't know how to behave yet. They are still learning how to develope social skills." _Yeah right_ I thought. I was still sad when I went home and thought more about it. I felt depressed. He wasn't the only guy who had been my friend.It isn't really my fault that I start to like some of my guy friends It was Friday night and I was watching Friday Night Smackdown. It was little over 9:00 and I was getting tired. I kept thinkg about everything that had happened during the week. I eventually fell asleep. Then I had a dream.It was a good dream in some ways.

I was about to go into the dance at the gym. Then I heard someone calling out my name. I looked around and then I saw it. My friends were coming towards me with Edward. "Why is he here?" I asked, still mad about the way he acted. "I'm sorry. I wanted to come to the dance with you but when I tried to ask you took off." "Really?" I asked, still not sure. "Really. What do you say?" "I guess. If Jessica and Angela are going to stay" "We are," They said in unison.

I went to lunch and got up the nerve to talk to Edward. I went over to him and gave him the note that I was going to give to him on Friday. My friend Leah asked me what the note said. I told her it just said sorry and that I wanted to talk to him. She told me she wanted to see it. I told her no that it was none of her business. She went over to him and kept asking to see it. I said "Please don't let her read it." Then he put it in his back pocket. She grabbed the chain on his neck and said she'd break it if he didn't let her. I pushed her away. I kept telling her that was not nice.She got all mad about it. "Whatever" I said. Then I walked away.

Edward followed me. "You wanted to talk?" "Yeah" "What about?"

...

Edward again "Oh that"

"..." "I'm sorry. Kinda" I just looked at him "Ok, I'm sorry" We talked for a little while more and then his friends wanted to talk to him and Amber wanted to talk with me. Leah just stared. "Why do you care so much if I like him." I wasn't going to let her ruin this "I just care for him. Like a friend. You know?" I don't even think they know eachother. I just knew she liked him. "Do you like him or something?" I asked. "No. We are just friends." "Whatever," and then I walked away.

I talked to Edward again today. This time he came up to me and told his friends to go away. I was so nervous my stomach was flipping. He told me that he was sorry. That made my heart skip a beat. Then he said that he didn't want to get with me... but we could still be friends if I wanted. I wanted to. But I just wanted to cry. I could feel my tears trying to escape, but I wouldn't let them. I couldn't let him and all of his friends watch me cry. I didn't even cry when I got home.At least we can be friends. I wonder if even though he doesn't want to be my boyfriend, if there is anything about me he likes. I want to ask him but I am too shy. I really want to know if he is going to the dance next Tuesday.

I want to know if he will come with me. I don't know how to ask. I guess I just wont go. Whatever. Fireman...chihuahua...peace...haha. I will always smile when I hear about those things. My favorite song - Innocence by Avril Lavigne - reminds me of Edward. That is pretty much it. I got rejected. And now I'm going to be friends with the rejecter. At least he said he was sorry. He usually doesn't say sorry. We are friends now and I'll leave it at that. Peace!

I keep feeling so bad. All I want to do is cry everytime I see him! I know we can only be friends because he doesn't like me, but I can't help it if I can't get the feelings to go away. I keep writing the story using my fake characters. Bridgette, Leo, Matthew, etc. I feel so bad and everytime he tries to do the whole hand peace thing he does with me I feel all wierd. I don't want to touch his hand... Only because it will make things worse. I need to work on that though. I can't be friends with hi if I want to cry whenever he talks about it. I feel like when he does that he is just trying to make me feel worse.

I guess I'll get over that. Hopefully. I seen the firetruck at Bonita today and I was laughing so hard. Jessica saw it too and asked me if I had seen it. I guess Edward is going to the dance because that is what Jacob said. ... At least we can be friends.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the rights to Twilight or any stories in the Twilight Saga.  
I don't own the rights to any characters.  
This is a fan fiction based on Twilight.**


End file.
